


Coward

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short standalone about how Dom feels at the end of shooting Lord of the Rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

  
_Needing and aching,_  
That is what I feel for you.  
Brotherly love and friendship  
That is all you feel for me.

Lover and Partner  
This is what I need from you.  
Best friend and colleague  
That is all I am to you.

 

 

So all of my feelings are out. It feels weird, though I haven’t really told you anything, but it feels like I have, which feels good. I’m such a fucking cunt for not telling you sooner, but I don’t know any other way of telling you, so writing a letter seems best.

I fucking love you Billy.

I have since the first day we met, it just took awhile for me to realize it. I have enjoyed our friendship immensely and I’m sad that our time in New Zealand is almost over, this is going to be a tough week. I know it’s not like I’ll never see you again, but I can’t let myself never tell you, you deserve to know. I’m sorry if you are disgusted with how I feel, I’m disgusted with myself as well. At least I used to be. I tried to deny it, but every time I see you, every time I fucking think about you a whole wave of feelings comes back.

For awhile I thought this was just a strange Monaghan crush, but I know now that it isn’t, it’s much more than a feeling of lust towards your best friend. I’m sorry if this’ll ruin our friendship for later on, but I hope you can understand. I don’t have much else to say aside from that I’ll never forget you, I’ll miss you a ton and I love you more than I can handle.

Love Dom

 

 

Dominic looked over his letter and sighed unhappily at himself, knowing he’d never have the guts to ever tell his best friend anything he’d written in the letter, nor ever give the letter to Bill. He just folded it neatly and stuffed it in his pocket before grabbing his keys, going off to the set to play Merry for the last time with a fake smile plastered on his face.


End file.
